G☆PC10 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 10: Down From the Sky! The Ruthless Cure Susanoo! The story begins into an abandoned building where a new Onmyouji-Pretty Cure named Cure Susanoo appeared, known as the "Sky Goddess", she possesses a mythical sword, "Kusanagi Sword" that is currently stolen. As Cure Susanoo, she wearing a golden traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a golden yellow hakama, a golden top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi socks. She wears cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross on her back, she had her mean weapon Kusanagi Sword. She possesses the Demon's Arm with red color carried a mechanism called a limiter that prevented her from becoming a demon and sealing her evil powers, her armored right hand of a limiter look like as a lion's head. Her red/orange hair become a messy golden hair, and her blue eyes are the same. Currently, she was confronted with the new enemy and one of the Guardians of Yomi, her name is Maria. She wear a black jumpsuit with developed breasts and a red cross-like tattoo, black leather tights, armored or robotic left arm. Maria had a long silver braid with a black sword-like piece attached at the end, and thus red eyes. Narrator: (Since the new generation of the team called, the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is born, Juliet and Rosette working hand in hand despite their rivalry, they work together in order to face the dangers posed by the Ayakashis and the Guardians of Yomi. But that was not enough, because they still have to find new allies, and at least, find the other three Shikigami-Fairies who are the Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Juliet who is still obsessed to find her missing friend, Oboro Iga. But here is another Onmyouji-Precure that has just appeared! She had an ambition she wanted: to release from the spell lies in her cursed arm! Her name is... Cure Susanoo, the Sky Goddess!) She shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Maria: Go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Raiju. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Maria: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 36 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 35 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Maria noticed that Cure Susanoo had the cursed arm carried a limiter that prevented her from becoming a demon and sealing her evil powers. Maria: The Lion Knight of Bailan, this mechanism you wore around your arm, is a limiter? Cure Susanoo: Is that how they call me, the Lion Knight of Bailan? That's right! I own the Demon's Arm, this right arm has been cursed by the terrible Orochi, you know about him? Maria: Exactly! As a Guardian of Yomi, it's my duty to break the Pentagram Seals in order to released Orochi, and bring destruction of the world to the service of Leontes Van de Montague! Hey, why do you smile like that? Are you kidding me? Cure Susanoo: '''*smirked maliciously* Hin hin, an Ayakashi, huh? It's far too easy to defeat it, with or without the Demon's Arm! These Ayakashis are the supernatural monsters that ordinary humans and Precures are unable to see them. I understand why the Onmyouji-Precures have the particularity to see the Ayakashis and also the Shikigami-Fairies. I do not regret becoming an Onmyouji-Precure, I was hoping to find Jo. She draws the Kusanagi Sword from its scabbard and pointed at the Ayakashi. '''Cure Susanoo: Come on, if you dare! Damned supernatural monster! Meanwhile at the Nara University School, Sei and Kyohei Tachibana are studying. Kyohei: I wondered where is Meg? Sei: I don't know where's Meg, at the moment because it's been a week. (Since Meg become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, she is absent increasingly and trying to find Jo who is missing also.) *Flashback more than 6 months ago* Some time ago when Orochi was not sealed in the Dragon's Gate, Meg fell to the ground as she was suffered from her left arm is now cursed by Orochi while Cure Uzume, Cure Otohime and their familiars are fighting against him. Amy: Meg! Meg felt the pain from her left arm is red and become a demoniac arm. Cure Otohime: What was that? A Demon's Arm?! Cure Uzume: What! Cure Otohime: She was cursed by Orochi! Her arm has become evil! He had cast an accursed spell on Meg! She's going to be a demon! Sei: A demon?! Cure Uzume makes a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, the three amulet papers are appeared to create a barrier to protected themselves from Orochi. Cure Uzume: We have to take Meg away from here as quickly as possible! Hurry! Sei: Okay! Cure Otohime: Uzume, you must to retain Orochi! Cure Otohime, her familiar Inaba, Sei and Amy took the unconscious Meg and take them away as best they could, while their familiars Cure Uzume and Fujin are fighting against Orochi. Cure Uzume: Come and get your bottles of sake, Orochi! She sends the 8 bottles of sake towards Orochi, he drunk 8 bottles of sake and is weakened by alcohol. Cure Uzume: '''Fujin! Fujin rushed towards the weakened Orochi while Cure Uzume makes a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, she also made and pronounced narratives during the summoning of the Mugen Furyoku gather in order to hold Orochi prisoner for a while. *Another flashback* Meg is lying in an operation bed and being unconscious, the creator and mechanician Leo Jinno had set out to create a limiter device designed to seal and contain the evil powers. '''Sei: *as voiceovers* (There is another reason, it was her evil arm, that Leo we have developed a limiter to be able to control this evil power) Leo: '''Here, this is the limiter I create to sealed the demoniac powers. '''Sei: But'' if Meg removes it if something could happen? '''Leo:' She will become a formidable demon able of killing humans like the youkai. Meg must not remove this limiter. She looked at Meg lying in an operation bed and being unconscious. Sei: (How do we do? It's a truly dreadful evil. Where are you Jo? If only you are still there...) *End of the flashback* Sei: If only I should have been able to do something for Meg. Return into the battle with Cure Susanoo and this Ayakashi who is wounded. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! Cure Susanoo: Why, what's this purpose is going to do, Maria! Maria: As I said since earlier, I has the same goal as Leontes: released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate! Ayakashi, kill her now! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii!!! It rushed towards Cure Susanoo as it is surrounded by an electric discharge, but she prepared her attack. At first she rise her Kusanagi Sword towards the sky. Lightning will manifest in her sword while the wind gale blows around of Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Launched Lightnings from the Sky at the Lion Knight, Destroy the Enemies by the Wrath of the God! Folding the wind gale around her Kusanagi Sword, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads lightning and wind gale wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. Cure Susanoo: '''Overkill, Precure! Lightning Strong Wind! She rushed with her Kusanagi Sword and slashed on to the targeted enemy, and in a lightning explosion destroys the target. The amulet paper is broken. '''Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to controled any creatures, Maria remains quiet and retired from the scene. Cure Susanoo returned into Meg. In her civilian form, she is dressed as a cowgirl with a silver cowgirl hat with a yellow cowgirl pants and cowgirl boots, a black belt. She possesses the Demon's Arm with red color carried a mechanism called a limiter that prevented her from becoming a demon and sealing her evil powers, her armored right hand of a limiter resembled a lion's head. Meg has a red/orange hair and blue eyes. She is also seen carrying around the Kusanagi Sword in a gold sleeve over her back and shoulder with a gold strap. She picked up the Divine Talisman at the ground. Meg: A Divine Talisman... The Onmyouji-Precures used these amulet papers. Each Divine Talismans has different powers, for example, that Divine Talisman has the power of the fence to protect the attacks, the key to open, or even create a smoke to evader or trap enemies. Suddenly, three high school students who are the delinquents, they stare and they're not seem thrilled with her presence. Meg: *frowned* Huh? What do you want? Delinquant 1: What the hell you doing here? Delinquant 2: You wear with a cowgirl outfit, you look so stupid! On top of that, a very weird arm! Delinquant 3: It's not a place for girls! Now go away! Meg: Hey, what's wrong with some people? You have a problem guys! I do not like my own outfit and style! I do not know if you know, but get out of there! Are you got fired from high school because of your delinquent statues, rich kids! And returned to your spoiled parents' home! Delinquant 1: You dare to threaten me, filth! You want to fight? You talk like a brat, bring you back! We'll teach you how to respect elders! Damned brat! Meg glared seriously at them, and then she smiles, ready to fight. Later during the thunderstorms are manifested where Juliet and Romeo have attended during the hunting. Romeo: What was a Raiju, as Rosette said? Juliet: The Raiju is a thunder beast. Its body is made of light and lightning. It can take the form of a cat or a weasel. It can also fly as a ball of light. Its cry is like thunder. The Raiju is the companion of Raiden, the Shinto god of lightning. The demon is generally calm and harmless, however, during storms it becomes very aggressive and destroyed fields, trees and houses. Rosette and Chrno are trying to capture this youkai who look like as a thunder beast, the Raiju. Juliet: (Lady Oboro, where are you? I really want to see you again.) Chrno: Be careful, Rosette. This Raiju escapes all its control, we must also serve the Gospel that the Elder had created for us if things are extreme. Rosette: Don't worry, Chrno. We have some materials from the Magdalene Order, enough to capture this Raiju. She used her gun with silver bullets to the Raiju. Rosette: Take this! But the Raiju dodged from silver bullets as it roared like a thunder, Rosette tried to draw attention. Rosette: Chrno! Chrno used some materials from the Magdalene Order, he placed them on the ground to create a barrier around of the Raiju and can captured it, the Raiju trying to broken this spiritual barrier as it roared. Rosette: You'll quickly calm down! She used this Divine Talisman with the power to extracted this engergy from the Raiju, while is reduced its size gradually and roared, until taking the appearance of a small lightning animal. Chrno: It's become a little kitten now? The spiritual barrier was dissipating as she removed one of the materials, Rosette come near to the little Raiju, she picked it up and she look at it. Rosette: Oooh it's so cute! I can bring it to Magdalene Order. Hey, Chrno, I can keep it! Chrno: Hey, I'm not sure it's a good idea because this Raiju is... The Raiju got mad and electrocuted her with a electroshock. Rosette: Eeeeek! Chrno: I have warned you, this Raiju remains a youkai, you cannot keep and bring it into home. Sister Kate will be angry if you bring this Raiju into the Magdalene Order. She had spiky hair after having received an electric shock. Rosette: I see, can you putting it into the cage? The spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appears from the Summoning Smartphones. Seiryu: I wonder if this Raiju is an dangerous youkai~ Haru? Suzaku: Seiryu, the Raiju is generally calm and harmless~ Natsu. Seiryu: Why? Suzaku: During thunderstorms it becomes agitated and leaps about in trees, fields, and even buildings and been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by the Raiju's claws~ Natsu. Seiryu: This explains why the Raiju behaving in a hostile manner, even this Raiju posed no threat, it's still a youkai that humans fearing~ Haru. The thunderstorms stops and later the gray clouds dissipated. Chnro: That's stopping now. He picked the cage who hold the Raiju captive. Chrno: We must bring it to Remington. Suddenly, a male cry is echoed and heard from the abandoned building which surprised Juliet. Delinquant 1: Aaaaaaahhh! Juliet: Huh? It was the same delinquent that Meg had beaten and thrown brutally him on Juliet's face while she gasped, both have wobbled and roll at the ground. Juliet: Aaaah! Romeo: Juliet! She has quickly grabbed his shirt collar angrily. Juliet: Who is the asshole who could dare to throw this guy at my face?! Romeo: It comes from this building! Somebody is fighting against them inside! Juliet: What! Inside of the abandoned building with a sound of a blow was heard, it was Meg who beaten all the delinquent students, she is stained with blood, the delinquants are lying on the bloody ground and groan by the pain inflicted. Rosette and Chrno are entering this abandoned building with a shock. Rosette: What is that? That's awful! Chrno: So this girl, who hit them violently these guys?! Meg: Hello baby. We have not seen each other so long, Rosette. Still hunting for demons beside your boyfriend Chrno. It seem that you have become, an Onmyouji-Precure. She tried to punched Rosette with her own Demon's Arm, but Rosette blocked the demoniac punch with her own hand palm and clenched her teeth and frowned. Meg: Sorry, my good girl. But it is I who will defeat Orochi, and free this horrible evil that resides in my arm. Okay, Rosette. Rosette: (It was that funny thing, a limiter attached to her arm?) Juliet: Hey, red-haired cowgirl! She appears suddenly into an abandoned building with an anger expression, she hold the unconscious delinquent clenches her teeth and had nosebleeds. Rosette: *gasped* Juliet! Juliet: Are you the jerk who had throw this piece of trash at my head?! Answer me! And look at my nose is bleeding now, huh! She dropped the delinquent on the ground while Romeo is coming into the abandoned building. Meg glared at Juliet. Meg: Humpf, are you Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet? I had heard about you. Juliet: Who the hell are you? Who allowed you to call me my full name? She comes slowly while Chrno had noticed at Meg, the Demon's Arm. Chrno: (What the hell was that weird? It was red and wearing a kind of mechanism... Maybe it's a demon?) Meg: You're a Hanyou who is raised by wolves, and the Guardians of Yomi called her the Hungry Wolf of Capulet? She shook Juliet's hand while Juliet is confused. Meg: My name is Meg, nice to meet you! She make a a provoking smile and frowned. Meg: The rumor said is true, you're just actually a fox disguise as a woman and not being a wolf, huh, HoloHolo! Juliet: Eh? W-what the hell are you saying? Romeo: Wait, Juliet! You should not respond to her provocation! She intends to do about you! If you do, you risk of... But this warning is interrupted as Meg has kicking quickly at Juliet's nose and she got nosebleeds. Juliet: Aaargh! Everyone are shocked with gasped mouth and widened eyes. Meg: Whoops, sorry! It's an accident! She pretends to be innocent, but then she show her demonic expression with a vicious smirk. Meg: My foot had just slipped, as I am so awkward! Sorry! Juliet: Y-you little bitch... She get angry as her face is tight and her teeth clenched, she was preparing to beat up as she clenched her fist with the anger veins appeard on it. Juliet: I'll going, to... Kill you! Meg closes her eyes and she make a demonic smile, turn her back as she crossed her arms and continues to provoke. Meg: Ooh you're going to get angry because I slip my foot to your face? Show me your real face as a Hanyou, but you hates violence and you're a coward who was afraid to fight. Juliet: What is that?! Would you dare to threaten me?! But Romeo stepped in front of Juliet and hold her. Romeo: N-no, Juliet! Don't pick a fight with Meg! Stop it! Juliet: She provokes me? Oh yeah! She needed a lesson! I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! Meg: What's up? Are you afraid to beaten me? Oh la la la I really scared! Come on, show your true Hanyou face! She crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a malicious smile. Meg: These Hanyou are the most hated creatures of human society and the youkai society! Because they represent the real danger for them, because of the demonic nature and since they were hunted and killed. Oh man, you so very disappointed me. Romeo turns his head and had a scary expression from his face with widened eyes and clenched teeth while Juliet has always her angry expression as she heard these provocations. Meg: But I understand better why you and the blue haired pretty boy are reincarnated as the Hanyou. Because your both families are born as the Hanyou! But you, Juliet, with your fox physical traits, you're really a Hanyou or a Kitsune! Ha hahahahahaha! The anger veins appeared on Juliet's head, frowned and had an anger glance. Juliet: Fine! I going to beat you and take a fight with me! Well done for putting me pissed off! He try to calm her down desperately. Romeo: No, Juliet! Don't do that! If you do, you're going to have a big problem! And besides, her arm is weird and it's not human! Meg: I'm waiting for you, come on! Juliet: So what! I don't care! Let go of me, dammit! Romeo: Juliet! Meg goes quietly and discreetly, Juliet pushed Romeo away and she take the wooden crate. Romeo: Juliet, wait! She turned her head. Meg: Huh? Juliet: Wait... She tries to knocked Meg by thrown it, but she dodged from the wooden crate. Juliet: I did not give you permission to leave! Your little lesson is just begin! Romeo: Juliet, no... Meg smirk again with provocation. Meg: Heh, are you really going to show your real face? Huh, HoloHolo! Juliet grabbed this giant water pipe unconsciously and pull it because she had super human force because she was an Hanyou. Juliet: You know how to insult people! First thing is, close your mouth if you not want to get beaten up with an iron bar! Romeo: Juliet no! That lead into water main! But the water pipe splits and suddenly released of a water main brutally, water will spread throughout the building inclued Rosette, Chrno and friends. Meg glanced at them while her bloodied outfit is cleaned by water. Chrno: Eeeeeek! Water! Rosette: Juliet, you moron! It's the water main you done for! Juliet: Why did not you say it? Rosette: It's only your fault! You refuse to listen! Meg: Hey, the Capulet girl, you're finally calming down? She shows her Spiritual Paintbrush, which surprised the girls. Meg: I accept willingly to fighting with you, Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet! Juliet: I have no time to lose with you! Let me find my friend, Oboro Iga! Meg: Oboro? We do not give a damn about her! You will end up losing against me, and I will destroy Orochi! Juliet: How could you dare treat her like that! Lady Oboro was everything for me! I will become an Onmyouji-Precure to find her! You got someone to find eh! Because the person gave you up, is that it?! Meg: What! How dare you to talk like that to my friend Jo! I would not allow you to! I'm going to defeat Orochi! Before to transform, Juliet use her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushed the buttons and drawing the kanjis "太陽" (Taiyō). Juliet: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begins to shine, and their transformations begins. Juliet flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson red light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. A orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She close her amber/cooper eyes and opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally are her auburn hair become crimson hair while a white big ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Before to transform, Juliet use her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushed the buttons and drawing the kanji "空" (Sora). Meg: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanji begins to shine, and their transformations begins. Meg flies in a yellow body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with yellow light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her golden hakama appears, a golden top of kimono with wide sleeves. A cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross on her back. Her blue eyes are the same and conserves the Demon's Arm with red color carried a limiter with her armored right hand of a limiter resembled a lion's head. Her red/orange hair become a messy golden hair, and her blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red/orange hair become golden hair and become a bit messy hair. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Their transformations sequence are complete. Cure Amaterasu: Descending God Summoning! She draws a kanji "火 (Hi)" on the screen, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground and Suzaku appears out of the fire tornado. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, fight with me! Susanoo need a lesson for this kind of provocation! Suzaku shook her head and refuse. Cure Amaterasu: You have to help me, it's serious there! Suzaku: No, I have to stay here! I must to protect them, I must not let to endanger them~ Natsu! (There is no way to fight~ Natsu.) Cure Susanoo: Aah, it's Amaterasu's familiar? She's Shikigami-Fairy? I heard that the Shikigami-Fairies are spiritual creatures that only the Onmyouji-Precures can see, but if I remember correctly, it is because of the Mugen Furyoku that some of them have seen them. Suzaku glanced with her widened eyes. Cure Susanoo: *smirked and frowned* But about of your familiar, she's just a wimp chicken. Suzaku: What! Cure Susanoo: You're afraid of danger and beating, for a little snobbish princess. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, wait! But Cure Susanoo unsheathed the Kusanagi Sword from its sleeve and ward off the fire shurikens, and pointed her sword to Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu: But what is... She gasped and had widened eyes as she discovered that Cure Susanoo had the famous Kusanagi Sword that belonged to Cure Uzume in the past. Cure Amaterasu: Susanoo, you had stolen the Kusanagi Sword? Cure Susanoo: Oh yeah, I stolen it from this shrine located into the Forest of Hungry Wolves! You should know that in Japanese Mythology, the god Susanoo is the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Three gods were born from their father Izanagi, after having washed his face. The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu was born from Izanagi's left eye, the Moon God, Tsukuyomi was born from his right eye, and the Sea God, Susanoo from his nose. The Kusanagi Sword was one of the three sacred relics of the legitimacy of the imperial throne of feudal Japan. The god Susanoo has one, and I'm Cure Susanoo, the Sky Goddess! Cure Amaterasu: Bastard, you had desecrate this shrine and stole the Kusanagi Sword! This sword belonged to Cure Uzume, the heroine that had sealed Orochi and disappeared more than 6 months ago! I never forgave you for such an insult! The justice, friendship and the will to win are the main values! Koumori: I would not let you do it! I just arrive in time to help you! Cure Amatearsu: Koumori! Koumori intervened to help Cure Amaterasu, he transformed into a sword and giving to Amaterasu for fighting, she take the sword and pointed at Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: A duel of swords? That promises to be interesting. But it will be me, who will defeat Orochi, to be able to free this horrible evil spell! Cure Amatearsu: Sorry, Susanoo. But you can not defeat Orochi and the Guardians off Yomi alone! Cure Susanoo: For a shabby Onmyouji-Precure, you're misplaced to know! Same for your friends! Cure Amaterasu: I will make you pay dearly for such insults and lack of respect towards us! Your little crime series is over! You're good to be burned by the flames of the sun! The battle begins while Rosette, Romeo, Chrno and the spirit of Seiryu are attended from the battle. Romeo: Amaterasu. Rosette: Please, be careful. Cure Amaterasu: Aaaaaaah! Intermission. Meg appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Susanoo appears in the second eyecatch. She rushed to Cure Susanoo and attacking her, while Cure Susanoo blocked with her Kusanagi Sword, both swords clashed. Cure Susanoo: You! You are, the incarnation of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Yeah so what? Cure Susanoo: This fight will be great! Exactly when Susanoo was fighting a duel against his sister, Amaterasu! The legend repeats itself! She tries to wielding Koumori as a sword form and attacking with several blows. Cure Amaterasu: Huryaaaaaaaah!! But Cure Susanoo blocked and defends herself as she grits her teeth, she kicked at Cure Amaterasu's stomach and being paralyzed in pain after receiving this blow. Cure Amatearsu: Aaah! Romeo: Amaterasu! Cure Susanoo projected her to the wooden boxes. Rosette: Amaterasu! Someone is coming as she heard the noise from the battle, it's Sei, Meg's friend. Sei: What's going on? What the hell is this? *gasped* But it was...? Chrno: Who are you? Sei: My name is Sei, and... I am the friend of someone you meet currently! Chrno: You mean Cure Susanoo? Sei: *nodded* Yeah, she had completely changed since more than 6 months, her arm possesses a terrible spell, that lead Meg to become an Onmyouji-Precure. I am aware of the existence of the Onmyouji-Precures. Chrno: That was it, that your friend has a strange arm. That's what I said to myself, that she possessed a demonic power resides in her arm. Sei: Yes, if she took this limiter out of her arm, then she would become a bloodthirsty demon. Returned the battle between Cure Susanoo and Cure Amatearsu. Suzaku: Amaterasu! She flies towards Cure Amaterasu and placed her on her back, then she take the sword and give it to her. Cure Susanoo: Don't think you're going to get away with it! She rushed towards them with incredible speed. Suzaku: Waaaaah!! She tries to escape with Cure Amaterasu from her. Cure Susanoo: I was the most faster of the Onmyouji-Precures, and no one can run away! Cure Amaterasu's Magatama Jewel turned into floating rings which allowed to flying in the air, she leave from Suzaku by flying. Cure Susanoo: Sorry my lovely! But I can save as high as the others! She jumped incredibly that will catch even Cure Amaterasu, but she slashed at Cure Susanoo with the sword and blood gushed. Cure Susanoo: What! You attack me by surprise, you coward! She launched a rain of lightnings everywhere in the building. Romeo: Waaaah look out! Chrno: Aaah! Suzaku: Oh no! She's afraid and but she protected the friends by covered them with her own body and wings. Romeo: Suzaku! Suzaku: Aaaaaaahhh!!! Cure Amaterasu: Uwaaahhh!!! They are electrocuted by the rain of lightnings. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair became flames with blonde tips with her wolf ears and tail become also burning flames, her golden eyes become crimson red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. She makes a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to protected her friends with a fire barrier, Suzaku turned her head to Cure Amaterasu. Suzaku: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Dance! The wolf pack are coming and trying to attacked Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Wolves?! Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted the wolf pack. Cure Amaterasu bleeds because of same damage from the controlled wolves, her face and hands are soaked by blood and she panted. Cure Amaterasu: '''Uugh! '''Romeo: Aaah no! She noticed Suzaku as she protected them as a living shield. Cure Susanoo: (Hmm, I think I should serve her familier as a puppet, and annihilate Amaterasu.) Go away! She launched her Kusanagi Sword to pierced Cure Amaterasu's body and stuck to the wall. Cure Amaterasu: Aaah! She coughing blood. Suzaku: Amaterasu! Damn it! She tries to rescured her by flying. But she was suddenly stopped by Cure Susanoo, she glared at Suzaku who is afraid. Cure Susanoo: Sorry my girl! You and your master, you both will die, by killing each one and other! Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson F... But she was electrocuted. Suzaku: Aaaaaaah! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! She tried to retired the Kusanagi Sword, but she gets electrocuted by trying to retire it. Cure Amaterasu: Waaaaah!!! Romeo: No! Cure Susanoo: You is may be the beautiful Shikigami-Fairy, but you often acts as a whimsical princess, and loves being admired by people and is believed to be the most beautiful. You hates to be involved in fights and even afraid to fighting, and how will you react if her own parents or the person you loves are in mortal danger? Suzaku: *shocked* You... Cure Susanoo: *smirked* Hmm. Suzaku is electrocuted again. Suzaku: Kyaaaaah!!! Then Cure Susanoo used this Divine Talisman with the power to controled, that she has gain it during the battle against the Ayakashi. She stuck with this Divine Talisman to the big bell and can to manipulates her. Cure Susanoo: Now you belong to me. While Cure Amaterasu retired the Kusanagi Sword despite electrocution, but too late and the blood spreads in her onmyouji outfit. She trying to rescured Suzaku. Cure Amaterasu: Argh, Suzaku! Suza... But she was injured by the red feathers and her outfit is rippied a bit. She had discovered that Suzaku (with her eyes glows) is under the control of Cure Susanoo, thanks to Divine Talisman with the power to control. Cure Susanoo: It's too late to save her, your familiar is under my grasp. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, you hear me! It's me, Amaterasu! But Suzaku roared, she attacking at her own master. The spirit of Seiryu appeared from Rosette's Summoning Smartphone. Seiryu: Rosette, we must intervene because otherwise it may worsen, I take charge of Suzaku~ Haru! Rosette: All right, I have to intervene to help them! Are you ready, Seiryu? Rosette is prepared to transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi with her Spiritual Paintbrush and summon Seiryu with her Summoning Smartphone. Meanwhile bewteen Suzaku and Cure Amaterasu. Suzaku used "Flaming Art: Blazing Kunai", she flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais to target her enemy, the kunais grows from her wings after use. Cure Amaterasu: Kunais?! She defends herself from these burning kunais, but she bleeds and her outfit is ripped. She rushed to slashing Suzaku with her claws and blood gushed.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Next Generation Arc